Karma
by kara-yasuragi
Summary: After a fight Rei about beyblading, Kai is accepted into a training school for the gifted on a remote island near Australia. There, he has to learn to care for others as he trains a hopeless girl and meets a few old friends, aswell as a few new ones.


Karma

AN: OK this is my first Beyblade story. I have been attempting YuGiOh before this but my muse for those stories decided to take a trip to Fukihama Island where this story has stashed the others away so I can't find them… I will get back to them eventually but until then I've decided to get this story underway! Please review this story… I need as much feedback as I can get or else my story will be lost with the other two. No joke! I love constructive criticism because I feel I need a ton of help. It's not that hard to review, even if it's only a little acknowledgement, so please help me out here and review my story! Thanks! Ok I'll let you actually read this story now.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own Beyblades, or any other mentioned or hinted anime. Beyblades was dubbed by 4Kids… I'm not sure who created it but I'm sure it wasn't me. If I did create Beyblades then it would be a heck of a lot less corny, more violent perhaps and probably would be lacking a certain pink menace. I would also be rich and famous which I'm not! So do not sue me! I can't afford to pay! cries

Chapter 1Abandon Me 

A taxi pulled outside the Russian airport, waiting for its passenger to exit. The taxi driver then remembered his duty and got out of the taxi and grabbed the luggage from the boot as the passenger got out of the car painfully slow. A young man with slate/blue hair grabbed the luggage from the taxi driver and, giving the driver his fair, turned and entered the airport.

The airport was crowded with people arriving and departing. The bluenette pushed his way through the flood of people trying to get to the taxis first.

It took the better half of 10 minuets for him to escape the stampede and get to a reception desk.

At the desk, a blonde woman greeted him with a lollypop in one hand and a pen in the other. Jotting something down, she looked up at the man and waved him the ok that she was going to be right with him.

"Just one sec Hun," the girl said.

Finishing writing down her notes, she looked up at him with a smile and put away the sugar treat in her hand.

"Ok then. So what can I do for you?" she said with an 'I-really-hate-this-job-but-I'll-look-happy-anyway' smile; one of those smiles that doesn't reach your eyes.

The Bluenette rummaged around the front pocket of his suitcase for his folio and, finally finding it, he took out a small docket and gave it to her.

"I'm booked for the flight to Fuc-… erm…wait... Fu… ki… hama, Fukihama Island." He said. _They really need to think of easier names for these islands… like Superkalifrag- no. No not like that… like maybe Mc Donald Island… or something._ He thought as the woman looked over the docket.

The woman mumbled something to herself … something along the lines of "is this really the Kai I've been reading about in teen magazine?"

After a few more minuets of reading and jotting down notes, the girl handed the paper back to him.

"Well, Mr. Hiwatari, it seems your flight to Fuckinhumper island-"

"Fukihama"

"Right, your flight to Füganheimer Island has been redirected."

The slate/blue haired man looked a tad stunned but quickly hid the shock behind the mask his friends called his emotion-proof look.

"Where is it being re-directed to?" He said in the most annoyed voice he could muster.

The lady handed a bundle of flight and boat tickets to him and he almost died at the site of all the places he had to go before he could get to this tiny Island… that was apparently somewhere close to South Australia.

"Why the hell do I need to go to all these places first?" He enquired, mentally cursing at the people who re-directed his flight… they probably did it just because they knew he was going and they wanted to spite him.

"Sorry hon. I don't make the rules… I think it has something to do with the lack of people going to this particular island. In all honesty, I have never heard of this Fickelhemmer Island before in my life."

"I think that's because it's a remote island… and it's Fukihama."

"There, you see! You've answered your own question… its remote, so no aircraft can get there."

"But that doesn't explain-ow!" Kai was cut off by someone poking him in the ribs behind him.

"Hey! Would you hurry up? If you hadn't noticed, _some_ of us would actually like to go somewhere!" He only then noticed the long line that had gathered up behind him and he was now starting to get squished.

"Good day! Have fun at Fuckyermama Island!" the woman said as the bluenette left the desk to find a spot to sit down. In his head he wished he could kick that girl at the desk. _It's Fukihama! Fukihama! What is so hard about saying that? Never mind…I know why…bloody stupid names…_

He quickly forgot the matter as his mind wandered to the events that led to this dramatic change in his life…

_It was the last match of the world finals and once again, it was Kai Hiwatari verses Rei Kon, the undisputed champion beyblader of the world. Once again Kai had put up a heck of a fight… but once again, Rei put up a better one._

"_Come on Kai! I know you can do better than that! Or have you lost your touch?" asked the Neko-jin. _

"_Humph… Battle on Dranzer!" Kai tried to give his Dranzer an extra boost of energy, but he was so worn out as it is. _

_He gave as much power to the little bit beast as he could without completely passing out. He was panting from the strain of keeping his blade going. _

_Even with the extra boost, Kai's Dranzer had no chance against Rei's Drigger. The white Beyblade sped up and smashed Dranzer into the side of the dish. _

"_No, Dranzer!" _

_Kai's Dranzer started to slow down until finally coming to a halt in the middle of the Bey-dish. Once again Rei had won. Kai couldn't believe it. This was the third time in a row that Rei had beaten Kai and kept his title as the world champ. Tyson was only world champ once then Rei beat him and took the title. _

_It wasn't fair. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how long Kai trained, studied Rei's movements, meditated, trained some more… Rei was always, _**always**_ one step ahead. He had memorized Kai's moves years ago. He always had new moves that Kai had never seen, his moves were constantly interchanging so that they could not be memorized. And that idea worked. Kai never had a chance against Rei, but he still kept trying…well not any more._

_After the closing ceremonies, Kai was getting ready to go home when Rei came out from around the corner._

"_You didn't even try this time Kai. I know you could have done better. What ever happened to your fighting spirit?" the Neko-jin asked as he walked to his friend._

"_Hmpf." Was the only reply that Rei got, as usual, and he was staring to get frustrated._

"_What? Beyblading not enough for you anymore? I don't get it Kai. I know you could have done better than that-"_

"_Shut up Rei" Kai couldn't take it anymore. He turned to face his "friend". _

"_You think that I could have done better? I was out there doing the damn best I could! I could hardly stand after that battle! How am I meant to do any better? Huh! You tell me how I could have done better than MY BEST!" He yelled at the Neko-jin…_

"_Kai… where _**has**_ your Beyblading spirit gone?"_

"_My spirit? Don't give me that crap!"_

"_Kai, your Beyblading spirit comes from support from your friends. It gives you the strength to keep going though out the battle."_

"_This is bullshit Rei! Your fighting spirit comes from your friends who support you along the way? Don't make me laugh!"_

_Rei ignored the comment and continued. "I have the white tigers to back me up, and you have Tyson and the gang."_

"_Shut up Rei! Tyson and the "gang" abandoned me long ago! So did you! I really don't care about the spirit of Beyblading anymore! God! It's worse than "the heart of the cards" that that crazy guy with the giant 3 toned hair keeps preaching about on TV! I wouldn't expect you to be the sort to watch that type of crap anyway!" Kai rambled. He took a few breaths and watched to make sure that Rei was listening to him. By the look on Rei's face, he was._

"_Kai I don't think that- _

_Kai ignored Rei and continued. "Don't you get it? I really do not care about Beyblading at all anymore! I don't care about the little "gang" and I don't care about you. I'm sick of hearing your rants about Beyblading and how you need your friends to be the best! I _**don't** _need my friends! I don't! Not now and not ever!" Kai's face by this time had gone red with frustration as he let all his anger out on Rei. Kai held back the tears that he knew were just waiting to come._

_Rei was taken aback. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from what he thought was his best friend. He turned and started walking down the hall back to his friends who were still inside. _

_Kai watched as Rei walked and before he completely left, Rei looked over his shoulder to address Kai once more._

"_I'm sorry to hear that Kai, especially after all we've been through. I might be world champ, but I never thought for a second that that could put a stopper on our friendship."_

_After that Rei left and a pang of guilt went through Kai for lashing out at Rei. He sat on a bench behind him and buried his face in hands. He had to get out of here, he had to get away._

_A few days later Kai was in his mansion, on his computer, typing up a résumé for a school for the gifted and skilled, for those who love to train, and for hard-core workers…exactly what Kai was. _

_He had gotten an e-mail from them a few months ago, offering a spot in the three year course. All he had to do to join is write his details. The school paid for transport to the training school so he didn't have to bother to get the tickets himself. _

_As far as Kai knew, the school was on an island somewhere near Australia, although that didn't bother him. The further away from everyone else he could be the better. And a remote island near Australia sounded like just the place. _

_Kai's mind wandered to his fight with Rei after Kai lost in the last battle. He hadn't meant to sound like that. He wanted to take it all back but pride just wouldn't let him. Besides, Kai knew he probably wouldn't be seeing Rei and the others again for a long time. _

_He hadn't been getting on with Rei and the gang well since he lost to Rei the first time. Rei had wondered if there was something wrong with Kai after he beat him so easily and after Kai explained that there wasn't, Tyson and Rei started gloating to themselves for both beating him. Kai had lost his temper after that and had lashed out at Rei. Ever since then, he had not been able to get along with Rei or anyone else. _

_He couldn't stand to be around them any longer, so he decided it would be best if he went to this school thing and disappeared for a while. At least then he wouldn't lash out at his best friend, Rei. _

_When everyone heard about Kai's plan to leave, they instantly went to his gigantic mansion to find out why he wanted to leave and to try and stop him. No matter the reason, Kai was _not_ leaving them! _

_Rei nearly knocked down the gigantic doors of Kai's mansion and by the time they found Kai, Rei was so worked up that he was starting to look like a wet hen… bathed in beetroot juice. _

_Rei stormed ahead of everyone else and into Kai's study, where he knew Kai would be… he was always in his study when something was going to happen. _

"_Kai!" Rei went over to his so-called 'friend' to confront him. He was so angry that Kai had decided to leave him—them. He didn't understand why his best friend would want to leave. It didn't make sense. Kai wasn't the type to just run away from anything. So why was he leaving._

"_What's going on Kai! Where the hell do you think your going!"_

_Kai ignored the intrusion and left the study to finish packing his bags. Rei followed right behind, continuing to ask questions like: "Why do you want to abandon us Kai?" and "Where's the honor and pride that we cherish so much in you?" _

_At the last remark, Kai stopped dead. He clenched his fist, trying to stay in control of his emotions… sadly, he failed._

"_My honor? My pride? Just who the hell do you think you are Rei? Huh? You come in here, telling me about honor. You come in here, saying that I am abandoning you! I'm not the one who's abandoning anyone! The truth is, you are the ones who have abandoned me!" Kai pointed through Rei to Tyson and the others who had just caught up with them._

"_You are the ones who left me to face all my battles alone, so don't talk to me about abandoning, I've been abandoned by you countless times." Kai turned away form his ex-teammates and grabbed his suitcase from his room._

_Turning to face them again, Kai softened his face as much as Kai-ly possible. He wasn't going to see them for a long time and he didn't want the last memory of his only friends to be fighting. _

"_Look, you don't have to worry about me. I **am** coming back. Don't think that I'm going to be gone for good okay?"_

_Rei gave an uncertain look but eventually gave in to Kai's piercing gaze and accepted the reality. Kai couldn't be stopped. He was going to leave. And there was noting that Rei could do about it._

"_Very well Kai. You win. But nothing will be the same without you." Rei looked at Kai as he left for his room and decided that there was no point in staying any longer. He turned to face Tyson and Max who were still shocked at Kai and Rei's conversation. _

"_Rei, so… we aren't going to stop him?"_

"_No Tyson. Kai has the right to do as he chooses. If he wishes to leave us, then that is entirely up to him. We can only try to convince him. But since that didn't work, we must accept Kai's choice." Tyson could tell that Rei was not taking the truth of Kai leaving so well even though on the outside, Rei seemed composed. _

_Tyson, Rei and Max left the mansion. Through the window Kai watched as His best friend in the entire world left the mansion. Kai watched Rei until he could no longer be seen. That would be the last he saw of his Rei—his Rei? His friend. No. His best friend._

"Can all passengers going to Krakow please head to gate 21. Your flight will soon be departing." ((A/N: Krakow is in Poland… for those who don't know)) The flight announcer calling his flight snapped Kai out of his flashback. _Crap, I've got to go!_ Kai jumped to his feet, grabbed his bag, and headed towards the flight terminal.

As Kai walked towards gate 21, he got a glimpse of some familiar red, horn-like hair. But he soon forgot that as something else caught Kai's interest, very familiar _black_ hair, next to a blond tuft of hair and a red cap with midnight blue hair. _Why are they here? I hope they aren't going to try and stop me again._ Kai thought irritably.

Rei noticed Kai and ran to him, smiling. Why was he smiling? Kai was leaving but Rei was happy? Oh well at least Kai won't have to be worried about Rei being sad anymore.

Kai somehow managed to return the smile as Rei and the gang caught up with him. "What are _you_ doing here, Rei?"

"I couldn't not see you off Kai. You're my best friend. I had to say goodbye."

"Yeah!" agreed Max. "No matter what, we promise that we won't really abandon you, or forget you, or think you abandoned us or anything! Right Tyson?" Max said. When Tyson said nothing Max stepped on Tyson's foot.

"Ouch! Hey- umm yeah… what he said."

"…." Kai raised an eyebrow at the scene. Then the flight announcer called his flight again.

"Darn announcer. Ok guys I have to go."

"Ok Kai," Rei extended his hand and shook Kai's, "I'll see you 'round then. Take care of yourself."

"You know me."

"Bring me back some good food Kai."

"No Tyson, I don't think I will." Kai smirked.

He then saw the blubbering masses, which were Max and Kenny, who had previously been at an ATM for some reason.

"….um Max, Kenny," Kai raised his brow at the two, "… err… there, there?"

"Remember Kai, you'll be missed so don't be gone any longer than you have to." Max managed to say despite himself.

"Right. Well I will see you in three years." With that, Kai turned and walked onto gate 21, not daring to look back at his friends for fear of changing his mind. Now he was on his own, and nothing would be able to hold him back…

Abandon Me

A/N: Okay boys and girls! So what did you think? Please review my story, even if you weren't too interested. I don't care. It's not too hard to review so please do me this favor **(gives puppy dog eyes)**

Preview: Okay! Next chapter should prove to be a long one! Training on Fukihama Island will be hard, but Kai has to get there first! How will Kai cope, when meeting up with people from other countries (especially a familiar hairdo and a fan girl)? Next: Chapter 2 'A quiet place'.


End file.
